This invention relates to handgun holding devices and more particularly to such a device useful for holding a handgun remote from the user and ready for easy retrieval and use should the occasion arise.
The best prior art known to applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,557,339, 1,579,552, 1,969,258, 2,401,174, 2,764,326 and 3,796,358. U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,339 is directed to a pistol holding device useful for concealing a handgun in the instrument panel of an automobile with apparatus to project the handgun from the instrument panel as needed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,358 is directed to a holster or a table mounted bracket which contains a spindle over which the barrel of a handgun fits. U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,326 contains a structure similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,326 but which is carried upon a belt and functions as a holster. U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,174 also discloses a holster device which may include a barrel spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,552 discloses a handgun holder which may be mounted on furniture and, in addition to a barrel spindle, includes gripping arms which contact the outside of the pistol barrel. U.S.Pat. No. 1,969,258 discloses a device holding a holster of conventional type which receives a handgun therein. None of the prior art known to applicant solves the problem of supporting a handgun in a readily accessible position so that the handgun grip is at a position most readily accessible to the user and is adjustable to a position desired by the user.
At the present time, many individuals have found it very desirable to have handquns readily accessible in their homes or at their places of business for personal security. To make handguns useful for personal security they must be secured in a position within easy reach of the user and disposed at the particular angle which the user finds will most accommodate him under the particular circumstances of use. It is also important that the handgun be secured such that it is out of sight. The prior art references above identified and briefly described do not provide a solution to these problems.